Comment courtiser un humain
by Lil'Sheep
Summary: Traduction :: Castiel consulte un article de Cosmopolitan pour séduire Dean


**Titre original: How to Romance a Human**

**Auteur: cloudyjenn**

**Traductrice: Lil'Sheep**

**Slash: Dean/Castiel**

* * *

Comment courtiser un humain

Castiel était assis en face de Dean dans un petit restaurant de Gary en Indiana lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était amoureux de lui.

Il savait déjà depuis un certain temps qu'il l'aimait. L'amour était une émotion qu'il comprenait très bien. Dans toute sa longue existence, Castiel avait aimé son Père et ses frères et leur avait accordé sa plus profonde dévotion comme expression de cet amour.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment cette sorte d'amour qu'il ressentait pour Dean.

La profonde dévotion était toujours présente, mais Castiel ne s'était jamais demandé ce que cela ferait d'embrasser un de ses frères sur la bouche et d'entourer sa taille de ses bras. Il aimait tous ses frères de la même manière, mais Castiel aimait Dean plus que n'importe quel autre humain.

Et au lieu de se sentir coupable, Castiel se sentait plutôt bien. Dean était en train de rire à l'une des blagues de Sam et même si les ombres de l'Apocalypse ratée ne s'étaient pas encore dissipées de leurs yeux, Castiel savait que les deux frères se remettaient doucement. Ils avaient le temps de faire leurs vies dorénavant, libres de la pression du destin du monde sur leurs épaules. Et pour la première fois, Castiel réalisa à quel point il voulait faire partie de cette vie.

Mais la question était: de quelle manière? Il n'avait aucune expérience avec les histoires d'amour humaines. Des quelques émissions de télé qu'il avait regardé avec Dean, lors de ces nuits où s'endormir avait été impossible pour l'humain, les couples avaient généralement beaucoup de mal à trouver le chemin qui les menait dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Castiel se demanda s'ils avaient déjà atteint leur 'quota' de problèmes. Après tout, il avait bien fallut trois ans et une Apocalypse pour faire évoluer leur relation de totale détestation à amitié sincère. Peut-être pouvaient-ils oublier les ronds de jambe maladroits et passer directement à l'essentiel?

Le seul problème étant que Castiel n'avait aucune idée de comment courtiser un humain. Les personnes dans ces émissions de télévision étaient tout à fait versées dans l'art des sous-entendus, des non-dits et autres gestes qui restaient obscurs à Castiel. Mais s'il voulait attirer Dean dans ses bras, il devrait jouer avec les règles humaines.

Son regard se centra sur Sam pendant un instant, examinant les cernes sombres sous ses yeux, la manière dont son rire se bloquait dans sa gorge et ne parvenait pas à atteindre son regard. Il ne serait pas juste d'embêter Sam avec les dilemmes sentimentaux de Castiel. Et demander à Dean serait inutile. Comme ils étaient les deux seuls humains à qui Castiel pouvait demander une telle chose, il ne lui restait qu'une seule option.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé le repas, Castiel s'excusa. Dean lui jeta un regard curieux et Castiel s'imagina qu'il y voyait aussi un éclair de déception. Il promit de revenir le soir. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, sentant le regard de Dean sur son dos, Castiel se dit que c'était probablement une bonne chose qu'il permette aux deux frères d'avoir une après-midi seuls tous les deux. Il s'inquiétait de s'imposer un peu trop dans le temps qui aurait dû être le leur.

Un instant plus tard, Castiel entra dans la principale bibliothèque de la ville. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et embrassa du regard des centaines de livres perchés sur des dizaines d'étagères.

Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Une jeune femme, ayant l'air de s'ennuyer était assise derrière un comptoir portant l'inscription de 'Accueil'. Juste ce qu'il fallait.

« J'ai besoin d'aide, » lui annonça Castiel lorsqu'il se fut approché.

« Hum, okay. De quoi avez-vous besoin? » Castiel ne put déchiffrer l'expression sur son visage, mais il sentit sa surprise mêlée d'un léger amusement. Une fois encore, il avait réussit à se faire démarquer sans même essayer. Il réfléchit un moment, essayant de trouver une façon d'expliquer sa pensée sans avoir l'air suspicieux.

« Je suis amoureux d'un homme qui s'appelle Dean et je cherche un moyen d'entreprendre une relation amoureuse avec lui, » dit-il finalement, satisfait de son explication concise.

Son amusement grandit.

« Je vois. Vous cherchez des...conseils amoureux? » Elle tapota son stylo sur le bureau, son expression se faisant pensive. « Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que Cosmo a quelques bonnes indications. » Elle marqua une pause, examinant Castiel sous ses long cils sombres. « Mais je ne sais pas si cela marche sur les gays par contre. »

« Oh, Dean n'est pas gay, » lui assura-t-il.

Ses yeux firent une chose étrange puisqu'ils s'agrandirent et s'étrécirent en un court laps de temps. « Mais vous...? »

Castiel médita sur le non-dit de sa phrase. Il n'était peut-être pas très bon pour deviner le sens caché des mots, mais d'après lui elle lui demandait si lui-même était gay. Castiel n'avait jamais vraiment regardé les attributs des autres humains. Dean était la seule personne que Castiel regardait, la seule personne dont le sourire lui coupait le souffle. Il était le seul humain dont le simple touché envoyait des ondes de chaleur dans chaque parcelle du corps de Castiel.

« Je ne crois pas avoir de sexualité en dehors de mon attirance pour Dean, » répondit-il.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de magazine pour ça, » indiqua-t-elle. « Je vous conseille d'essayer Cosmopolitan. »

Elle tendit son doigt vers la gauche, indiquant une section dont les étagères exposaient des numéros d'un magazine coloré. Castiel se souvint de la remercier par un sourire avant de se diriger vers la section en question. Il mit peu de temps à trouver un magazine dont la couverture indiquait 'Cosmopolitan', même si le mot était partiellement caché par la photo d'une femme blonde souriant. En bas de la couverture, Castiel fut heureux de lire les mots, '20 Façon d'Attirer et de Garder l'Attention de votre Homme'. Il s'imagina qu'ils voulaient dire de manière sentimentale. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Castiel lu l'article. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment tout, mais il faisait plus confiance à l'autorité suprême d'un article sur les relations sentimentales d'aujourd'hui qu'à ses instincts extra-terrestres.

« Est-ce que je peux faire une copie de ceci? » demanda-t-il à la femme derrière le bureau, heureux de constater que Dean avait eu raison de l'obliger à garder quelques dollars toujours avec lui.

« Vous savez quoi, mon chou, gardez-le, » lui répondit-elle, son amusement se faisant encore une fois sentir.

« Merci, » dit-il en roulant avec précaution le magazine et le glissant dans sa poche avant.

Il était prêt maintenant. Il était l'heure 'd'attirer et de garder l'attention de son homme'.

* * *

_Maintenez un contact visuel prudent. Il faut montrer à votre potentiel amoureux votre intérêt mais ne surtout pas le regarder trop longtemps afin de ne pas le faire flipper. Deux ou trois secondes d'un regard de braise devrait faire l'affaire!_

Castiel fut consterné d'apprendre qu'il regardait Dean beaucoup trop longtemps. Lorsqu'il revint au motel cette nuit là, Dean regardait un match de baseball à la télé, mais en avisant son regard vitreux, Castiel put dire qu'il n'y prêtait pas trop attention. Il pivota brusquement vers la porte lorsque Castiel entra et le sourire qui faisait faire des trucs bizarres au ventre de l'ange apparut.

« T'étais où? »

Castiel compta dans sa tête.

_Un. Deux. Trois._

Il détourna le regard avant de répondre.

« J'avais des choses à faire. »

« Des choses? Comme quoi? T'as des factures à payer? »

Castiel mit toute la chaleur possible dans son regard comme le préconisait l'article avant de retourner son regard vers le visage de Dean.

_Un. Deux. Trois._

Pendant ces trois secondes, Castiel remarqua que Dean avait l'air pour le moins confus. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'examiner plus en détail, il dû détourner le regard à nouveau.

« Non, rien de tel. Mais j'en ai fini avec cela. Que veux-tu faire ce soir? »

Ses yeux étaient dirigés vers le mur tandis qu'il parlait. Castiel n'aimait pas beaucoup cela. Il lui était difficile de communiquer correctement avec Dean quand il ne pouvait pas voir ses émotions passer dans ses yeux verts.

« Franchement? Je voudrais juste me poser et regarder un film ou un truc du genre, » répondit Dean. Castiel se dit qu'il avait l'air distrait, mais il ne prit pas le risque de lui jeter un coup d'œil sur le champ.

« Je crois que j'en ai marre de la tournée des bars, » continua-t-il.

En tout cas, pour Castiel c'était le cas. Il comprenait le besoin de Dean de sortir voir les gens qu'il essayait aussi durement de sauver et d'avoir un verre pour célébrer leur victoire. Plusieurs verres pour célébrer leur victoire. Castiel admettait sans encombre nourrir une certain affection pour l'air pour le moins candide que Dean affichait lorsqu'il buvait, mais les bars étaient bien trop étouffants pour Castiel. Il aimait énormément l'humanité, mais préférait ne pas passer des heures collé serré avec elle.

« Et Sam? »

« Sam est allé se pieuter, » répondit Dean d'un ton prudent. Castiel décida de lui jeter un autre coup d'œil.

_Un. Deux. Trois._

« Est-ce qu'il va bien? » demanda Castiel à l'armoire. Il entendit Dean se lever et s'approcher.

« Est-ce que _tu_ vas bien? »

Même sans le regarder, Castiel put dire que Dean était agacé. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas sensé se dérouler de cette manière du tout. Castiel risqua un regard.

_Un. Deux. Trois._

« Arrête ça, » ordonna Dean, en attrapant son menton et en le maintenant en place. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu fuies mon regard comme ça? »

La chaleur, aussi nouvelle que familière prit possession des sens de Castiel, lui brûlant le visage. Sans y réfléchir, il pénétra dans l'espace personnel de Dean et se dit que c'était ce qu'il avait essayé d'accomplir. Sauf que Dean était exaspéré et, à la plus grande horreur de Castiel, légèrement peiné.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu sois 'flippé', » cita Castiel, en espérant que Dean était suffisamment au courant des rites amoureux humains pour comprendre ce que voulait dire Castiel.

« Ça marche pas, » dit Dean. Son pouce caressa la peau juste en dessous de la lèvre inférieure de Castiel, le geste aussi tendre que son ton était cassant. « Tu es Castiel. Tu fixes les gens. C'est ne pas le faire qui est bizarre. »

Castiel ne savait si le magazine lui avait donné un bon conseil ou pas, mais alors qu'il sentait les hanches de Dean pressées contre les siennes et sa main caressant toujours son visage, Castiel se dit que cette première étape était un succès.

* * *

_Prêtez lui une oreille attentive. Personne n'aime penser qu'il est ennuyeux! Faites en sorte qu'à chaque fois que votre homme parle, il voit que vous l'écoutez et l'écoutez bien. Même s'il disserte sur les résultats du dernier match de football, les filles, vous vous devez d'avoir l'air ébahi!_

« Et là, cette énorme chauve-souris est apparue de nul part. Je te jure, elle devait bien faire trente centimètres, et être possédée parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de Papa comme s'il était son prochain dîner, » s'exclama Dean. Sam glissa un peu plus de sa chaise, tout son corps secoué par un rire silencieux.

« Pourquoi? » haleta Sam. « Pourquoi est-ce que je suis parti à la fac? Une chauve-souris... » Sa voix faiblit alors qu'il se remettait à rire et glissa un peu plus, maintenant sur le point de tomber par terre.

Castiel se demandait en quoi l'histoire était drôle. Il suspectait fortement que quelqu'un la trouverait drôle s'il connaissait bien l'homme qu'avait été John Winchester. L'image de son père fuyant devant une chauve-souris déterminée devait présenter un visuel comique très important pour Sam.

Cependant, même si Castiel ne savait pas du tout de quoi ils parlaient, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

« Je suis impressionné, » dit-il, se rappelant, juste comme il disait ces mots, qu'il aurait dû avoir le _ton_ impressionné qui allait avec.

Apparemment, cela fut aussi hilarant que l'histoire de la chauve-souris, car les rires des deux frères redoublèrent.

Tandis que Castiel regardait Sam s'étaler finalement sur le sol avec grand bruit, il se dit que cet essai fut beaucoup moins concluant que le premier.

* * *

_Touchez-le! Les gars comprennent mieux les contacts physiques que les mots, les filles. Donc si vous voulez qu'un homme vous remarque, effleurez-le au niveau du bras, sur le genou, ou si vous êtes plus audacieuse, entourez ses épaules de votre bras. Il saisira le message rapidement!_

Castiel touchait rarement Dean.

Pas parce qu'il trouvait l'idée répugnante. Évidemment. En fait, Castiel aimait beaucoup toucher Dean, mais le faire ne semblait jamais approprié. Mais il était possible qu'il ressentait cela à cause de son état d'ange. Les anges n'utilisaient jamais le touché pour communiquer. Un contact physique avec l'un des ses frères créerait une intimité très gênante, ce qui n'arrivait pas avec les contacts quotidiens entre humains.

Donc ce fut en même temps un challenge et un plaisir d'accroitre le nombre de fois qu'il s'autorisait à toucher Dean.

Il commença par frôler doucement le bras de Dean, comme l'indiquait le magazine. Une après-midi au supermarché, tandis que Dean examinait les meilleurs morceaux de steak. Alors qu'ils attendaient que le feu passe au vert dans l'Impala. Tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte dans la rue allant de leur motel au magasin de musique local.

Et à chaque fois que le dos de la main de Castiel passait sur la peau chaude de Dean, celui-ci frissonnait et se rapprochait, mais sans jamais dire un mot.

C'était un début.

Ils se trouvaient dans une salle de cinéma sombre, regardant un film sur des hommes possédant des voitures rapides lorsque Castiel décida de passer à l'étape supérieure: le genou. Castiel trouvait l'instant adéquat. Le cinéma était quasiment vide, Sam n'était pas là et Dean était de fort bonne humeur en voyant les voitures filer d'un bout à l'autre de l'écran. Donc Castiel avança la main et enveloppa le genou de Dean de ses doigts.

Le corps de Dean se tendit, et Castiel faillit presque enlever sa main. Puis il se souvint de l'article. Dean n'allait pas saisir le message si Castiel cédait. Alors, non seulement il n'enleva pas sa main, mais il serra gentiment les doigts.

Il entendit une brusque inspiration, mais encore une fois, Dean ne dit rien et ne se tourna même pas pour regarder Castiel. Ils étaient assis comme ça depuis tellement de temps que Castiel commença à se sentir timide. Il se demanda s'il devait enlever sa main et maudit le magazine de n'avoir donné aucune précision sur ce genre de situation.

À ce moment là, la main de Dean se posa sur celle de Castiel, et il en arrêta de réfléchir.

Des doigts un peu calleux s'enroulèrent autour de la main de Castiel et tirèrent, emmenant sa main pour qu'elle se pose sur la cuisse de Dean. Castiel se figea, les yeux fermement fixés sur l'écran devant lui, et il eut un petit moment de panique. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire à partir de là. Comme Dean tenait toujours sa main, il ne pouvait pas essayait de passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Mais peut-être que le fait de se tenir la main était déjà un message en soi suffisant? Castiel ne pouvait en être sûr et il avait peur de tout ruiner s'il bougeait.

La voix de Dean se fit entendre près de son oreille.

« Tu dois te détendre, mec, » murmura-t-il, son ton bas et intime. Un étrange frisson fourmilla dans le dos de Castiel et de la chair de poule se forma sur ses bras. Dean pressa sa main, mais au plus grand dam de Castiel, la relâcha. Il ne rappelait plus si cela comptait comme un rejet pour le magazine. En fait, le magazine ne parlait pas du tout de rejet. Comme si le plan imaginé ne pouvait échouer. Castiel se tourna vers Dean, peut-être pour s'excuser, mais à ce moment là le bras de Dean se posa sur le dos de son siège. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de l'épaule de Castiel et il fut pressé contre le flanc de Dean. Castiel le regarda, choqué, son visage assez près de celui de Dean qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser s'il se penchait de cinq centimètres sur le côté.

« Tu rates tout le film, » dit Dean toujours sans regarder Castiel. Ses lèvres tremblotaient d'une manière bizarre et Castiel se dit qu'il essayait de ne pas sourire.

Cette partie du plan fut aussi un succès après tout.

* * *

_Essayez d'attirer son attention en mettant du piment dans votre langage. Faites des petites références sexuelles à chaque phrase. « C'est tellement excitant d'essayer ce nouveau restaurant! » ou « Il fait tellement chaud ici! Tu n'as pas chaud, toi? » lui fera comprendre ce que vous suggérez!_

Castiel était pratiquement certain que Dean comprenait ce qu'il en était de leur relation, évoluant doucement. Il n'était peut-être pas très au fait dans les manières que les humains avaient de communiquer, mais Castiel savait que les hommes, dans la culture de Dean, se tenaient rarement la main sauf si leur intention était romantique.

Tout de même, il ne savait pas comment faire la transition entre contacts physiques innocents à contacts sexuels. En fait, il n'était même pas sûr que c'était la bonne manière de procéder, s'il ne devait pas y avoir une composante émotionnelle dans la discussion d'abord. Castiel voulait créer une rapport qui soit _aussi bien_ sexuel qu'émotionnel, mais le magazine insistait dans la création d'un lien sexuel avant tout. Cela dit, vu l'histoire romantique de Dean, Castiel avoua que cela devait être la bonne marche des choses.

Il eut sa première opportunité d'essayer ses nouvelles allusions grivoises sur Dean après la première chasse suivant la chute de Lucifer. Un démon de basse catégorie qui avait réussit à échapper aux fermetures des portes de l'Enfer possédait une magnifique jeune femme et séduisait des hommes pour qu'ils perpétuent des crimes abominables. Ils avaient traqué le démon jusqu'à l'appartement de son véhicule et suite à un intense combat, Castiel parvint à extraire le démon du corps de la femme. La fumée noire signifiant la présence du démon s'échappa de son véhicule et la femme s'effondra sur le sol, haletant et tentant de reprendre son souffle. Et tandis que Sam se précipitait à ses côtés, Castiel sourit à Dean et lui dit.

« C'est tellement excitant d'exorciser des démons. »

Le regard qu'il lui lança en retour ne fut pas du tout encourageant.

Castiel ne réessaya pas avant que quelques jours furent passés et qu'il fut assis avec Dean dans une chambre de motel. Sam était parti à un rendez-vous avec une institutrice locale, et avait laissé son frère et Castiel passer la soirée seuls ensemble. Castiel présumait que Dean allait finir par suggérer d'aller manger un morceau ou d'aller boire un verre, donc avant que cela ne se produise, Castiel saisit l'opportunité. Se rappelant du conseil du magasine, il se racla la gorge et annonça, « Il fait tellement chaud ici. Tu n'as pas chaud toi? »

Les yeux de Dean abandonnèrent le journal dans ses mains et il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as chaud? »

'Chaud' étant un euphémisme pour sexuellement émoustillé, Castiel ne se sentit pas vraiment coupable de mentir. À chaque fois qu'il était avec Dean, Castiel se sentait plutôt excité.

« Oui. »

« Mais t'as rechargé ton mojo pourtant, » dit Dean, en oubliant totalement le journal. Il se leva et s'approcha de Castiel, plaçant une main fraiche sur son front. « Tu te sens bien? Ça a commencé quand? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? »

Castiel savait que le plan avait encore mal tourné, mais il lui fut difficile de s'en soucier alors que Dean tournait autour de lui, une main possessive sur sa tête et des vagues d'inquiétude s'échouant sur sa Grâce.

Il compta cela comme un succès.

* * *

_Pour pimenter un peu tout ça, prétextez vous rendre aux toilettes et enlever votre petite culotte. En revenant à votre table, glissez la subrepticement dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il la trouvera, il saura parfaitement de quelle manière se terminera cette soirée!_

Castiel ne se doutait pas le moins du monde que les humains se faisaient ce genre de cadeaux. L'offre de sous-vêtements devait sûrement signifier une intention certaine. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de comparer cela aux parades amoureuses dans le royaume animal. Pas qu'il comparait Dean à un animal, évidemment. Il fut reconnaissant au magazine de lui avoir donné ce genre de conseil. Cela ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de donner à Dean le boxer de Jimmy.

Il décida de sauter le pas dans le symbolisme sexuel un soir alors qu'ils dinaient avec Sam. Comme ce dernier avait déjà annoncé qu'il avait l'intention d'aller voir un film d'art, ce à quoi Dean avait répondu qu'il préférait mettre le feu à l'Impala plutôt que de l'accompagner, Castiel se dit que cela pourrait très bien être la nuit de leur premier relation sexuelle. Cette pensée lui amena un frisson d'anticipation nerveuse.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Dean et Sam furent occupés avec leurs dîners que Castiel se décida de bouger. Il se leva de sa chaise et amorça un geste vers les toilettes.

« Tu vas où? » demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils. Et ce fut à ce moment là que Castiel réalisa qu'il avait oublié de penser à une bonne excuse pour partir. Il n'utilisait pas les toilettes.

« Je voudrais...examiner...les toilettes. »

« Pardon? »

Il ne put se méprendre sur les regards incrédules identiques que lui lancèrent les deux Winchester. Même Castiel trouvait que cela sonnait bizarrement. Son esprit tourna à plein régime, trouvant une réponse qui pourrait satisfaire la curiosité des frères.

« Je crois que j'ai vu un client possédé y entrer. »

La main de Dean se posa immédiatement sur sa poche de côté, là où Castiel savait que se trouvait son pistolet. La main de Sam resta immobile mais il se tendit et son regard se focalisa sur le couloir menant aux toilettes.

« C'est quoi le plan? » interrogea Sam doucement, et Castiel réalisa qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation.

« Je vais aller voir et je reviens, » répondit-il, mais Dean avait déjà commencé à secouer la tête en signe de dénégation dès le milieu de la phrase.

« Hors de question que t'ailles là dedans tout seul. T'as besoin de renforts. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » lui rappela Castiel. L'air renfrogné qui lui répondit fut en même temps touchant et agaçant. Dean savait pertinemment qu'aucun démon ne faisait le poids contre Castiel maintenant qu'il était reconnecté avec le Paradis, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas aimer ne pas pouvoir protéger ses amis. Que Castiel ait cette place dans l'esprit de Dean était tout à fait satisfaisant.

« Ouais, c'est ça, je viens avec toi, » déclara Dean. Castiel soupira.

« D'accord, mais tu restes dans le couloir. Je ne veux pas que le démon s'échappe. » dit-il avec un sentiment de gêne. Le magazine n'avait pas précisé que cette phase nécessitait de mentir.

Dean fit un mouvement de tête pour signifier à Castiel de bouger. Il avança avec grands pas vers les toilettes, Dean le suivant de manière beaucoup plus décontractée. Castiel présuma que Sam s'était aussi levé pour aller commander un autre plat au comptoir histoire d'être prêt au cas où. Ce rituel d'accouplement commençait à impliquer bien trop de parties.

Dès qu'il fut dans les toilettes vides, Castiel défit son pantalon et le baissa. Il eut un instant de maladresse avant de réaliser qu'il fallait d'abord qu'il enlève ses chaussures. Étant la première fois qu'il se déshabillait, Castiel décida de ne pas se sentir stupide et persévéra malgré tout jusqu'à ce que son pantalon soit enlevé complètement. Ensuite ce fut au tour du boxer. Castiel l'examina. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé avant. Il brillait à la lumière et alternait des dégradés de verts. Il pinça le tissu et décida que cela devait être de la soie.

« Cas? »

Au son de la voix de Dean, Castiel plia rapidement le boxer en un petit carré et se rhabilla. Il fut surpris de découvrir que le tissu rêche de son pantalon était beaucoup plus désagréable maintenant qu'il frottait directement contre son aine nue. Intéressant.

« Je me suis trompé, » annonça-t-il à Dean en ouvrant la porte. « Il n'y a personne. »

« T'es sûr? » Dean passa la tête à l'intérieur et jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Tandis qu'il se penchait sur lui, Castiel saisit l'occasion de lui glisser le petit carré de tissu dans la poche.

Mission accomplie.

« Cas est cinglé, » annonça Dean à Sam lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint leur table. « Il n'y avait rien. »

« Oh. C'est une bonne chose. Enfin je crois, » répondit Sam en regardant Castiel d'un air suspicieux.

Leur dîner continua normalement jusqu'au moment de payer l'addition. Dean attrapa le ticket, marmonnant devant le prix et farfouilla dans sa poche en recherche d'argent. La confusion se lut sur son visage alors qu'il en sortait le boxer.

« Bordel, c'est quoi ça? »

Il déplia le carré, son expression devenant de plus en plus effarée au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait ce qu'il tenait dans la main.

« Mec, il est à toi? » siffla-t-il à Sam en mettant brusquement le boxer hors de vue.

« Ouais probablement, comme si j'allais mettre des sous-vêtements dans tes poches sans raison, » rétorqua Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Il est à moi, » dit Castiel. Il espérait que l'inaptitude de Dean d'identifier le propriétaire du sous-vêtement ne voulait rien dire de négatif.

Deux regards incrédules lui firent face. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent et leurs bouches béèrent de la même manière, mais cela ne dura qu'un court instant. L'amusement fut facilement identifiable sur le visage de Sam et il se tourna soudainement, en toussant dans sa main. D'un autre côté, celui de Dean devint progressivement rouge écarlate.

« Pourquoi tu m'as donné un sous-vêtement, bordel? » grogna-t-il si doucement que quiconque ne possédant pas de Grâce angélique l'aurait manqué.

« Pour que tu saches de quelle manière se terminera cette soirée, » répondit Castiel, confus.

Il y eut un bruit bizarre derrière la main de Sam et il la baissa. Sa bouche tentait tant bien que mal de lutter contre ce que Castiel soupçonnait être un énorme sourire.

« A la laverie automatique? »

Dean balança son coude dans les côtes de Sam.

« De quoi tu parles Cas? »

Castiel sortit le Cosmo de sa poche et le tendit à Dean. Si Dean ne comprenait pas ce qu'il essayait de faire, alors Castiel était perdu. Peut-être que lui faire de lire le plan permettra à Dean de progresser vers le même but. Ce dernier attrapa le magazine.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il lisait le titre. Le large sourire que Sam essayait de cacher jaillit brusquement et il s'effondra contre le mur, le corps parcouru de soubresauts. Castiel fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne comprend pas. »

« Cas...ce...Cosmo... » Dean fut incapable d'aligner deux mots pour former une réponse cohérente.

« Dean? »

« Tu ne peux pas...tu n'as pas besoin de me _Cosmopolitaniser_! »

Sa voix se fit si forte à la fin de la phrase qu'il attira l'attention de quelques clients. Il leur jeta un regard rageur avant de se pencher par dessus son assiette de tarte vide pour chuchoter bruyamment à Castiel.

« Mec, la prochaine fois que tu veux séduire quelqu'un, demande moi, pas à un stupide magazine de gonzesse, » dit-il très rapidement. La Grâce de Castiel se fana un peu.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de 'prochaine fois', » avança-t-il doucement, et quelque chose dans ses mots arrêtèrent Sam dans son fou rire. Il eut l'air de vouloir s'enfuir mais Dean l'avait coincé contre le mur et son attention était tourné intégralement vers Castiel.

« Ce n'est pas...bon sang, Cas, est-ce que tu... » Dean balança le magazine sur la table, le visage devenant encore plus rouge. « Est-ce que t'es entrain d'essayer de me sauter ou quoi? »

« Oui mais pas que. »

L'expression d'embarras coléreux sur le visage de Dean s'adoucit et Sam se met à fixer avec détermination par la fenêtre. Il vint seulement maintenant à l'esprit de Castiel que Dean avait peut-être mal interprété l'intention de son plan. Ou peut-être que Castiel avait mal interprété le plan. Les relations sexuelles étaient l'un des ses buts oui, mais certainement pas le plus important. Son froncement de sourcils s'accrut. Il se demanda si le magazine l'avait induit en erreur.

« Je t'aime, Dean, » annonça-t-il, au cas où cela ne serait pas tout à fait clair.

Et Castiel se rendit compte que son plan aurait pu être beaucoup plus simple. L'émerveillement éclaira les yeux verts de Dean et son corps se relâcha de telle manière que Castiel se dit que toutes les tensions qui s'étaient accumulées au court de ces dernières années venaient de s'envoler. Sam fit un autre bruit, celui là douloureux, mais personne ne lui prêta attention.

« C'est vrai? »

« Oui, » confirma Castiel encore une fois. Il pressentait devoir le faire encore de nombreuses fois dans les années à venir. Dean n'avait pas entendu assez souvent ces mots.

« Oh, » Il ne lui rendit pas son 'je t'aime' mais Castiel s'en fichait. Il ne serait pas Dean s'il ne laissait pas ses yeux s'exprimer pour lui. S'il n'autorisait pas à sa propre réponse à prendre la forme d'un doigt s'entourant autour du pouce de Castiel. « Okay, c'est bien. »

Castiel laissa le magazine sur la table en partant.

Et il revit pas le sous-vêtement avant le lendemain matin.

* * *

**Et voilà, un petit OS tout mimi que j'ai beaucoup aimé vous faire partager. J'espère que vous avez apprécié autant que moi :) reviews pleeze**


End file.
